Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.1 \times -0.625 \times -\dfrac{8}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.1 \times 100\% = 10\%$ $ -0.625 \times 100\% = -62.5\%$ $ -\dfrac{8}{8} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ 10\% \times -62.5\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ 10\% \times -62.5\% \times -100\% = 6.25 \% $